Alumni Meetups
As a game that forces people to interact with other people from different walks of life and different parts of the world many create bonds during this experience and decide to meet up in person. Out of the 104 players and hosts that have contributed to Endure, 63 have met up and interacted since December 2014 with the first 'offical' meetup being that of the production team members (Samm, Ashlee, Ryan & Kirin) in Orlando, Florida. 2015 Jamiea1 nikki1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Jamie.A & Nikki Keith1 penny1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Keith & Penny Lindsay1 baileypro atlan1.jpg|Season1's Lindsay, Ex-Production member Bailey & Season1's Atlan Penny1 jeffrey1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Penny & Jeffrey Jeffrey1 and yap1.jpg|Season1 cast members Jeffrey & Yap Bryce and georgina.jpg|Season 1 cast members Bryce & Georgina Ricky1 lulu1 rachel1 bryce1 jeffrey1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Ricky, Lulu, Rachel, Bryce & Jeffery File:Jeffrey1 ricky1 bryce1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Jeffrey,Ricky & Bryce File:Gaston1 ryanpro.jpg|Season 1 cast member Gaston & Production member Ryan File:Georgina1 marie1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Georgina & Marie File:Tom1 britti1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Tom & Britti File:Ryanpro jeffrey1.jpg|Production member Ryan & Season 1's Jeffrey File:Penny1 ricky1 jessica2.jpg|Season1's Penny & Ricky with Season2's Jessica File:Ryanpro patty1.jpg|Production member Ryan & Season 1's Patty File:Amber2 ricky1.jpg|Season2's Amber & Season1's Ricky File:Amber2 georgina1.jpg|Season2's Amber & Season1's Georgina File:Jessica2 jeffrey1.jpg|Season2's Jessica & Season1's Jeffrey File:Jeffrey1 amber2.jpg|Season1's Jeffrey & Season2's Amber File:Georgina1 britti1 ryanpro.jpg|Season1's Georgina & Britti with Production member Ryan File:Hodges1 ashleepro.jpg|Season1's Hodges & Prodcution member Ashlee File:Sammpro jamiee1 jamiea1 ashleepro nikki1.jpg|Creator Samm, Season1's Jamie.E, Jamie.A, Produciton member Ashlee & Season1's Nikki File:Lindsay1 ryanpro.png|Season 1's LIndsay & production member Ryan File:Baileypro dru1 georgina1.png|Ex-production member Bailey with Season1's Dru & Georgina File:Keith1 Ashleepro jacob2.png|Season 1's Keith, Production member Ashlee and Season 2's Jacob File:Amber2 jessica2.jpg|Season 2 cast members Amber & Jessica File:Lindsay1 georgina1 sammpro ashleepro.jpg|Season 1's Lindsay & Georgina, Production member Ashlee & Creator Samm Jamiee1 ashleepro stephen2 sammpro.jpg|Jamie(S1), Ashlee(production, Stephen(S2) & Samm(creator) Alex1 xander1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Alex & Xander File:GabeS1 ashleepro.jpg|Season 1's Gabe & Production member Ashlee File:PennyS1 ashleepro jacobS2.png|Season 1's Penny, Production member Ashlee & Season 2's Jacob File:DruS1 ashleepro rachelS1.jpg|Season 1's Dru, Production member Ashlee & Season 1's Rachel File:RickyS1 yapS1 jessicaS1.jpg|Season 1's Ricky, Yap & Season 2's Jessica File:GeorginaS1 luluS1 bryceS1 yapS1.png|Season 1 cast members Georgina, Lulu, Bryce & Yap File:BryceS1 georginaS1 jessicaS2.png|Season 1's Bryce, Georgina & Season 2's Jessica File:Vicpro samS1 cristinaS1.jpg|Production member Vic with Season 1's Sam & Cristina File:MathewS1 georginaS1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Mathew & Georgina File:LindsayS1 AliciaS2.jpg|Season 1's Lindsay & Season 2's Alicia File:Sam1 georgina1 vicpro.jpg|Season 1 cast members Sam, Georgina & production member Vic File:RyanS2 jackS1.jpg|Season 2's Ryan & Season 1's Jack File:KimS2 jessicaS2.jpg|Season 2 cast members Kim and Jessica File:RickyS1 jillianS1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Ricky and Jillian File:Lindsay1 jordan2.jpg|Season1 cast member Lindsay & Season 2 cast member Jordan File:KimS2 baileyPro.jpg|Season 2's Kim and Ex-Poduction member Bailey File:Dru1 rachel1 vicpro.jpg|Season 1 cast members Dru, Rachel & Production member Vic File:Genaveve3 jordan2.jpg|Season 3 cast member Genaveve & Season 2 cast member Jordan File:Ricky1 jessica2 sean2.jpg|Season 1 cast member Ricky with Season 2 cast members Jessica & Sean File:Rj2 lindsay1.png|Season 2 cast member RJ & Season 1 cast member Lindsay File:Penny1 tom1 keith1.jpg|Season 1 cast members Penny, Tom & Keith File:Jacob2 tom1.jpg|Season 2's Jacob & Season 1's Tom file:Marie1 Ricky.jpeg|Season 1 cast members Marie & Ricky File:Taylor3 samm.jpg|Season 3 cast member Taylor & creator Samm File:Casey3 jake3.jpg|Season 3 cast members Casey & Jake File:Samm tom1.jpg|Creator Samm & Season 1 cast member Tom File:Baileypro jessica2.jpg|Ex-Production member Bailey & Season 2 cast member Jessica File:Samm stephen2 taylor3.jpeg|Creator Samm, Season 2's Stephen & Season 3's Taylor 2016 File:Taylor3 stephen2 jamiea1.png|Taylor(S3), Stephen(S2) & Jamie.A(S1) bringing in the New Year together File:Lindsay1 rj2 2016.jpeg|Lindsay(S1) & RJ(S2) File:Samm jacob2.jpeg|Host Samm & Season 2's Jacob File:Sean2 alicia2.jpg|Season 2 cast members Sean & Alicia File:Sam1 vicpro lexi3.jpeg|Sam(S1), Vic(production) & Lexi(S3) File:Lindsay1 Alicia2 feb16.jpeg|Lindsay(S1) & Alicia(S2) File:Baileypro Samantha1 Vicpro feb16.png|Ex-Production member Bailey, Sam(S1) & Vic(Production). File:Vicpro lexi3 ashleepro MAR16.jpg|Vic(Prod), Lexi(S3) & Ashlee(Prod) File:Vicpro sean2 ruben2 ashleepro MAR16.jpg|Production member Vic, Season 2 cast members Sean, Ruben and Production member Ashlee. File:Ashleepro lexi3 samantha1 baileypro jessica2 sean2 vicpro.png|Ashlee(prod), Lexi(S3), Samantha(S1), Bailey(Ex-Prod), Jessica(S2), Sean(S2) & Vic(Prod). File:Tom1 jamie1 3 MAR16.png|Tom(S1) & Jamie(S1/3) File:Jamie1-3 tom1 stephen2 genaveve3 john3 MAR16.png|Jamie(S1/3), Tom(S1), Stephen(S2), Genaveve(S3) & John (S3) File:Anthony2 alicia2 MAR16.jpeg|Season 2 cast members Anthony & Alicia File:Vicpro ashleepro ryanpro jessica2 MAR16.jpeg|Past/Presnt Production members Vic, Ashlee Ryan & Season 2 cast member Jessica File:Jacob2 keith1 MAR16.png|Season 2's Jacob & Season 1's Keith File:Alicia2 vicpro sean2 MAR16.png|Alicia(S2), Vic(Prod) & Sean(S2) File:Sean2 genaveve3 APR16.png|Sean(S2) & Genaveve(S3) File:Anthony2 molly2 sean2 rj2 APR16.jpg|Season 2's Anthony, Molly, Sean & RJ File:Stephen4 molly2APR16.jpg|Stephen(S4) & Molly(S2) File:Stephen4 rj2 APR16.jpg|Stephen(S4) & RJ(S2) File:Lindsay1 genaveve3 jordan2 sean3 APR16.png|Lindsay(S1), Genaveve(S3), Jordan(S2) & Sean(S2) File:Jordan2 genaveve3 bill2 sean2 APR16.jpeg|Jordan(S2) Genaveve(S3) Bill(S2) & Sean(S2) File:Sean2 ashleepro jen4 APR16.jpeg|Sean(S2), Ashlee(Production) & Jen(S4) File:Lexi3 Taylor3 APR16.png|Lexi(S3) & Taylor(S3) File:Sean2 bryce1 APR16.jpeg|Sean(S2) & Bryce(S1) File:Stephen2 taylor3 sammpro MAY16.jpg|Stephen(S2), Taylor(S3) & Samm(Host) File:Genaveve3 tori4 MAY16.jpeg|Genaveve(S3) & Tori(S4) File:Keith1 ryanpro MAY16.jpg|Keith(S1) & Ryan(Ex-Prod) File:Jacob2 ryanpro MAY16.jpg|Jacob(S2) & Ryan(Ex-Prod) File:Jessica2 ramsey4 MAY16.png|Jessica(S2) & Ramsey(S4) File:Jillian1 bryce1 MAY16.jpg|Jillian(S1) & Bryce(S1) File:Miller4 ashleepro jen4 JUN16.jpg|Miller(S4), Ashlee(Prod) & Jen(S4) File:Brian4 tori4 JUN16.jpg|Brian(S4) & Tori(S4) File:Ramsey4 miller4 JUN16.jpg|Ramsey(S4) & Miller(S4) File:Ryan2 jake3 casey3 JUN16.jpg|Ryan(S2), Jake(S3) & Casey(S3) File:Stephen4 chris4 JUN16.png|Stephen(S4) & Chris (S4) File:Taylor4 miller4 JUN16.jpeg|Taylor(S4) & Miller(S4) File:Genaveve3 bryce1 jordan2 JUN16.jpg|Genaveve(S3), Bryce(S1) & Jordan(s2) File:Tori4 bryce1 JUN16.jpeg|Tori(S4) & Bryce(S1) File:Stephen4 molly2 anthony2 sean2 JUN16.jpeg|Stephen(S4), Molly(S2), Anthony(S2) & Sean(S2) File:Genaveve3 dru1 bryce1 JUN16.jpg|Genaveve(S3), Drew(S1) & Bryce(S1) File:Annie3 feji2 john3 JUN16.jpg|Anie(S3), Feji(S2) & John(S3) File:Tom1 jamie1-3 keith1 gaston1 JUL16.jpg|Season 1 cast members Tom Jamie.E(S1/3), Keith & Gaston File:Penny1 kody1 JUL16.jpg|Season 1's Penny & Kody File:Brian4-5 tori4 brandon4 JUL16.jpg|Season 4's Brian(S4/5), Tori & Brandon File:Zac5 taylor4 JUL16.jpg|Zac(S5) & Taylor(S4) File:Sean2-5 jessica2 razek5 bryce1 ryanpro AUG16.jpg|Sean(S2/5), Jessica(S2), Razek(S5), Bryce(S1) & Ryan(Prod) File:Jack1 casey3 ryan2 AUG16.jpeg|Jack(S1), Casey(S3) & Ryan(S2) File:Ruben1-5 bryce1 lexi5 AUG16.jpeg|Ruben(S2/5), Bryce(S1) & Lexi(S5) Category:Sierra Leone Category:Solomon Islands Category:The Sundarbans Category:Palmyra Category:Okanagan